Canadian Pat. No. 252,506 issued to A. G. Gleissner describes a collapsible trailer which requires a complex arrangement of multiple parts. The wheels are joined by an axle connected to the body of the trailer by a combination of leaf springs and spring brackets requiring the use of bolts and nuts.
Canadian Pat. No. 429,762 issued to T. R. Black discloses a collapsible vehicle having wheel units spaced from the side of an intermediate frame, flexible members connecting the wheel units to a tongue extending in front of the intermediate frame and clamping arrangements for bracing the flexible parts.